


That Voodoo That You Do

by xenascully



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Hurt Tony, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenascully/pseuds/xenascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TAG to Crescent City Part 2 because HELLO the voodoo doll thing went nowhere and it so needs some immediate use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Voodoo That You Do

A week after the New Orleans case was wrapped up, strange things started to happen. Well, stranger things, anyway. And specifically these strange things were happening to Tony.

At first they were little things, barely noticeable. But today they'd been out in the field documenting a crime scene, and one of those really weird things happened...

Tony had been rambling on and on about some movie the crime scene had reminded him of, doing an impression of one of the characters as he snapped photos. Bishop seemed to alternate between bagging evidence and looking at Tony in contemplation. McGee alternated between being amused and annoyed, an occasional laugh sprinkled with a rolling of his eyes.  
But then Tony fell. Just...crumbled to the ground, a baffled look on his face as though he had just as little idea what happened as they rest of them.

“Are you okay?” Bishop asked worriedly.

“Uh,” Tony replied as he pushed himself up to sit. “I have no idea why that happened,” he told her. Then he tried to get up. He yelped when he tried to use his right leg.

“What's wrong with you?” McGee asked as he approached, ready to assist him if necessary.

“What don't you get about I don't know?” Tony replied. “My leg is...numb.”

“Numb?” Tim questioned.

“Like it's asleep or something. Like really really asleep. Pins and needles. I can't stand up on it. That's weird, right?” he asked, clearly disturbed by this.

“Are your pants really tight?” Tim asked.

“What kind of question is that?” Tony scoffed.

“A legitimate one,” Tim defended. “You might be cutting off the circulation.”

“My pants are fine. I just...need to rub my leg or something. Here, take my camera,” he handed it over to his partner.

“What's going on?” Gibbs asked as he walked over to them, having finished interviewing the witness.

“Tony's leg is asleep,” Bishop replied for them.

“Well wake it up,” Gibbs said. “We've got work to do.”

“On it, boss,” Tony said as Gibbs walked to meet Ducky where he was coming to look at the body. “Geez...this isn't letting up. I'm starting to get worried.”

“Maybe you should loosen your pants,” Tim said with a smirk. 

“Maybe you can ask Ducky what he thinks,” Bishop suggested.

“I'm sure it's fine,” Tony said. “I'll just...keep rubbing. Maybe if I smack it a bit...” he began hitting his leg repeatedly.

“You look ridiculous,” McGee said, shaking his head.

Twenty minutes later, they were finished with the scene and Tony was still trying to wake up his leg. 

“Ducky,” Tim approached the ME as he loaded the gurney into the van. “I think you should take a look at Tony.”

“Whatever for, Timothy?” he asked.

“His leg fell asleep,” he replied.

“Well,” Ducky let out a small laugh, “I would hardly call that a medical emergency.”

“It's going on half an hour now, and he can't get it to wake up.”

Ducky turned to him, looking more serious now. “Can he walk?”

“I don't think so,” Tim said. “He fell earlier. Ducky, what do you think it is?”

“I can't be certain, but I believe we should get him to a hospital straight away. He could have a clot...”

*~.~*

The ultrasounds done on Tony's leg showed nothing wrong. In fact, after several hours of tests, they could find nothing wrong with it; no reason for the strange numbness. 

Feeling exhausted and stupid, Tony limped into the bullpen after Tim drove him to the office from the hospital. Tim helped him, even though he questioned why he needed to come in in the first place.

“Just need to grab some stuff, McGoo. And what difference does it make if I'm here or home?”

“I have no idea, but you should probably be resting or something,” Tim replied.

“Don't be a mother hen. The hospital said I was fine.”

“They said they didn't know what was wrong with you. That doesn't mean you're fine.”

“Just bring me to my chair, would ya? I'll be ready in ten and you can be rid of me once you drop me at home.”

Tim helped him to his chair, then went to his own desk. There was still a couple of hours left in the work day, and he had paperwork to finish. 

“Tim!” Tony yelped from his desk, and McGee turned to look at him.

“What? What is it?” he asked as he stood again.

“Look...look at this...” Tony said without looking away from his desktop. Tim walked back over to the desk.

There laid the voodoo doll...Tony's Might Mouse Stapler laying across its right leg, crushing it...

“Uhh...” Tim looked back and forth between Tony and the doll, and then reached out to pick up the stapler. He watched a shudder run through Tony.

“You have...got to be kidding me,” he said breathlessly. 

“What? What?!” Tim asked anxiously.

Tony stood out of his chair. “My leg...is better...” 

~End.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I feel like I could do a few more little chapters like this lol. But I dunno. We'll see.


End file.
